


Operation: Lock the goddamn door

by hheybibi



Series: *Operation: X* [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Changkyun's their kid, How Do I Tag, Leather Chair ;), M/M, comedy?, he also gets caught masturbating, showki are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: What do you do when you catch your son masturbating?Embarrass him, duhAlso Hyunwoo needs a new chair
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: *Operation: X* [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939303
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Operation: Lock the goddamn door

**Author's Note:**

> im sleep deprived, i dont know why i wrote this
> 
> y'all i'm literally on a writing spree, my drafts are full :000

“Changkyun” Hyunwoo taps on the door “Changkyun” he taps again

He sighs “If you’re not answering the door I’m going to assume you’re doing illegal things in there”

The door doesn’t budge at all and Hyunwoo rolls his eyes before opening the door and barging in

He immediately regrets his whole life choices when he’s met with a naked Changkyun on his leather chair, headphones plugged and furiously beating his meat to..anime porn?

Hyunwoo screams, yeah that’s going to scar him forever. The worst part is that Changkyun doesn’t seem to realize that his father just walked in on him jerking off. Hyunwoo does the next reasonable thing and closes the door

Kihyun comes running up the stairs with concern written all over his face “What’s going on?”

“Uhh..” Hyunwoo stammers

Kihyun raises an eyebrow

“You don’t want to go in there” Hyunwoo decides the least he could for walking in on his son would be to protect him from further humiliation

“Why?” Kihyun eyes him weirdly

Hyunwoo thinks for a moment “He’s busy”

Kihyun scoffs “The only thing he ever does is play video games”. He tries to reach for the door knob but Hyunwoo moves in front of him to cover the door

“I’m sorry Ki, but I can’t let you in”

Kihyun blinks “If you’re not going to tell me what’s going on then I’m going to have to take drastic measures”

Hyunwoo grimaces “No, not frozen food again” _Don’t ask ___

__Kihyun gives him a look and Hyunwoo relents and slowly moves aways from the door knob. Kihyun opens the door and seems to take in the scene before him -Changkyun, who seems to be done and his limp dick hanging out, and wiping white stains off his stomach- They lock eyes and scream like banshees_ _

__Changkyun grabs his discarded shirt off the floor and tries to use it to cover his crotch while Kihyun shuts the door_ _

__Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo with horrified eyes “W-was that anime porn?”_ _

__Hyunwoo nods_ _

__The scene doesn’t leave his head until something catches his attention...his leather chair...the same leather chair he used just last night. Hyunwoo whines as he lets that thought sink in, his son masturbates in his favorite chair.._ _

__Kihyun and Hyunwoo decide that it’d be even more awkward if they stand there so they go downstairs to the kitchen and finish up making dinner_ _

__

__\--_ _

__

__Dinner is awkward...actually that’s an understatement. The tension in the air is so thick you wouldn’t be able to cut it with a knife_ _

__Hyunwoo clears his throat “Changkyun” he starts but doesn’t know how to continue, but what would he even say ‘No worries son, I just barged in on you wanking to anime porn, no biggie’_ _

__Changkyun internally cringes, his guts told him not to put the volume that high. His stupid teenage hormones threw out any sense of rationality_ _

__Kihyun decides to go with the flow “We..” he pauses “..what you were doing is totally normal and you shouldn’t be ashamed”_ _

__Changkyun’s face turned red_ _

__“Yeah, what he said” Hyunwoo chirps_ _

__“Y’know, when you said you watch anime, I never thought that was what it was all about” Kihyun stuffs his mouth with rice_ _

__Changkyun grimaces “Can we not..talk about this anymore?”_ _

__His parents nod and Changkyun breathes a sigh of relief_ _

__A few seconds of silence pass by and Hyunwoo says “Why my chair though? Like out of all the couches in the house, why my chair?”_ _

__Kihyun rolls his eyes and Changkyun wants the earth to open up and eat him_ _

__The conversation seems to die down until Kihyun breaks the silence and says “If you ever need anything, you can tell us”_ _

__He probably thinks that’s supposed to calm him down but it makes Changkyun’s eyes widen in horror_ _

__Kihyun realizes what he said and quickly put his arms out in protest “N-not like that..you know what I mean”_ _

__Hyunwoo cackles and Changkyun shifts in his seat awkwardly_ _

__The conversation of Changkyun’s private time ends there and the rest of dinner goes smoothly_ _

__\---_ _

__Later in the night when Changkyun’s tucked in and in bed_ _

__Hyunwoo whines “You’re getting me another chair”_ _

__Kihyun chuckles “Just wipe it down”_ _

__Hyunwoo looks at him with a scandalised look “You don’t know what he’s been getting up to on that chair. It’s better to be safe than sorry”_ _

__Kihyun hums “Sure, whatever, now go to sleep”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> if this ever happened to me, i'd dig a hole and never come out <33  
> forgive me if there's mistakes it's almost 6am 
> 
> Let's yell about mx on twitter..you can also send me requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi)


End file.
